Highschool DxD The Beginning
Introduction My story was untold. My story didn't exist, until they learn my "name". The father in heaven is somewhere, I just don't know where and that's why I need to find him. Introduction; My name is Elijah, for it means "The Lord is my God" and I will find my father. This is the story how the most sinful so-called 'human' has come to the Lord who was assumed he is dead. The story starts Here. Life. 0; I used to be those who were blind and evil has a hold on me, sleep all day, party all night. I used to be like those people who were in a city called Sodom at least I always think myself that way, because I used to be no different from the stray demons I kill. That is until someone showed up in my mobile home and warned me of a stray called "Locust" he called out my name as the demon scum found me and as son as I saw him, I was in a realm that was a disoriented version of earth, that my father called limbo that is a connection between Hell and the earth. I beaten it, and it spoke, "Son of Sparda." I never heard of a man named Sparda, "Son of who?" "You Have Been Found! YOU ARE DEAD! Just like your whore mother." "whore mother? I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch, you would have been the FIRST!" I stroke him down and I realized that pieces of my memory has came across my mind. I haven't remembered my mother, it was all big blur. Then afterwards the person who warned me came and called up and introduced me to her boss as it turned out he was my twin brother Samuel, he was trying to free the humans from the stray demons. But I didn't care but he took me to a place that I haven't seen in years. I went in and after all the runabout, I remembered that my mother, her name was Gabrielle and my father was a warrior that used to serve Lucifer but he rebelled against him. My brother was there too, and another person; Kaiko Gremory. We all played together, my father knows a human who had a partnership with Venelana Gremory. We were a family. But I was still too young to understand the dangers all of us we were in. The Demons found us, when they broke in I saw HIM. His name was Lancelot was the king of cold lake city and he killed my mother right in front of me. She gave her life so we can get away, I've never forgotten what Lance did to her. Lance also killed Kaiko's human foster father for knowing so much of us. My father took me, my brother, and kaiko away, separated us hid us safely amongst the humans,wiped our memories to protect us, that's why it all went black till that day. That's when I decided my brother, kaiko and I will bring down Lancelot to bring back peace to the human world. As it turns out, this city was destined to be destroyed by God's Angels but Lancelot put a seal that prevents the angels to get inside the city. So our job is to remove that seal, drive out those stray demons and take Lancelot down. All cuts, cold sweats, we broke the seal of cold lake city. And killed Lancelot and his reign was done. "What's happening?" kaiko asked, I was hold her arm to help her walk. "The seal that was protecting the city from God's Punishment, is broken now the people will die from their sins just like Sodom. Salvation is in the air." "I never thought I believe to see this day." "It's the end of the stray demons, and it won't be long till the angels come." "Yes the city, the path is clear for us to rule." After hearing him say that I'm not sure what he meant and it made me feel uneasy. I didn't think he would fight the angels just to take over the city. "To rule what?" "This, Everything!" "You mean, like Lancelot." "No, no we'll be nothing like Lancelot, we'll respect our subjects not enslave them." "Subject?" "he means the the people of the city, and the demons." Kaiko and I were confused and misunderstood, "I thought we were fighting for freedom?" Then I realized all this time we were fighting for Samuel's freedom not kaiko's or anyone else. After that he try to convince me to rule with him but I could never let anyone following Lancelot's path. He told me to stand aside and I refused. "I'll rule alone." "I didn't help kill Lancelot so that You could take his place! I can't let you do this Samuel." "And I can't let you stop me, brother." "Stand Aside." "Don't do this." "Samy please!" "STAY OUT OF THIS!" I couldn't just let him rule. So we fought to the death. As we were fighting, I had more memories of us fighting. We were always fighting like this, and we always do this either for fun or for an argument. "Aah!" "I'm sorry brother." "Don't be." "It's not too late." "Yes it is." he punched me in the stomach, and threw me to the wall and I went all out. I stabbed him in the chest and I won. I was gonna finish him until Kaiko pleaded me to stop. "Elijah, don't kill him, please!" "I am begging you." "Please stop....for me." I removed my sword and helped him up and I have won. "The world is under my protection now." "You've chosen the wrong side. you are not human, Elijah. And you never will be." He used his sword to open the dimension. And he turned around and said to me; "I loved you, Brother." And that was the last time I saw Samuel. Then I went to Kaiko and gave her a sickle and left the city to start a new. As I was walking I heard the explosions behind me, but I didn't look back as the others who were running from the city looked back and turned into salt. Category:Fanon Story Category:Shadow red earth dragon